You and I
by Onyxlight
Summary: Somehow, someway things change between Inuyasha and Kouga.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters

* * *

**You and I**

* * *

Who could have guessed it? Not me that's for damn sure.

We were rivals for Kagome's affections then somewhere along the way, we became friends. We were sitting around goofing off one day laughing and carrying on when I took a good look at you for what felt like the first time. You stopped laughing to ask me what was up with the serious expression and I blew off your question in favor of continuing with the laughter.

The nights that followed, cobalt eyes and dark hair plagued my dreams and soon started to consume my waking hours as well.

I never said a thing about it to you…to anyone.

We are battling some of Naraku's incarnations on a cold winter day, snow up to our knees, which hindered the humans of my pack greatly. The bastard Hakudoushi gets in a lucky shot knocking Sango out and when I dive in to move her to safety that weapon of his strikes out at my turned back.

Without thought…you act. You put yourself between that attack and me. When Hakudoushi's spear rips through your flesh, the scream that tears out of your throat will forever echo through my mind. I turn just before your body falls to the ground, my heart sinking further with every breath I take.

I'm at your side in an instant, calling you a baka for jumping in like that. As your blood pours out of the wound across your torso and into the snow you say, "Couldn't let… something happen…not…not to you."

Something inside me snaps. The last thing I remember is telling Miroku to take care of your injuries and charging Hakudoushi.

When the world comes back into order, I am In Kaede's hut and my first thought is of you. I feel bad; it was not of Kagome, or Shippou nor Miroku and Sango. It is of you and I sit up so fast, pain from whatever injuries I have rock up my spine but I don't care. I stumble out into the main part of Kaede's hut and Kagome is immediately at my side. She's telling me to lie down so I don't strain myself. I tune her out because all I can think about is the fact I don't see or smell you.

I'm looking around frantically, and no sign of you, and I fear the worst. Kagome keeps yammering and trying to push me back into the room I came out of to rest. Frustrated with her actions I growl at her and she staggers back in shock and fear. Kaede advises the girl to sit back quietly and allow me to pass.

Once outside I'm still looking and close to losing my grip on my sanity. Soon Miroku approaches me and says, "He's fine Inuyasha. He was hurt but he lived. His pack-mates insisted on taking him to their healer."

Upon realizing, you were fine my energy fades and I would have fallen if not for Miroku. He helps me back inside and once I am settled back on the futon he rejoins the others. I hear them bombarding him with questions he refuses to answer saying that I will answer them when I am able.

***

When I wake the next time, I feel much more like myself. I find out from Miroku that the first time I woke up I'd been unconscious for five days, I took a beating but Hakudoushi died by my hands. It's now been a week since the incident and the girls, especially Kagome, want answers.

I make my way into the main room of the hut and find it empty except for Kaede. I thank the old hag for helping me heal, she nods and I head outside to face the music. As soon as Kagome sets eyes on me, she starts in with the questions. I don't really fault her, but man, am I not in the mood for it. In the middle of her rant, I smell you approaching. I try to get a word in with her but I can't, so I just let her continue.

You stagger through the bushes with Hakkaku and Ginta hot on your heels. Blue meets gold and her voice is drowned out into the background with everything else. I'm walking toward you and you to me and we stop, mere paces form each other and just stare.

"You're ok," is all I can manage to say, and considering the torrent of things going through my mind it's more than a little frustrating that, that is all I spit out.

"Yeah takes more than some kid with an attitude to take me out for good."

The relief I feel at seeing you, even with you still bandaged up with Ginta fussing at your side about how you shouldn't have left the den, is unreal. I want to embrace you so badly and my hands are clenching and unclenching with my effort not to. If that's not enough, you're looking at me in a way that's making my knees weak and my stomach knot.

I hear Miroku trying to get the others to give us some privacy, (I truly love that ever observant monk) but they are not about to leave.

"What is with you Miroku?" Kagome asks, "Why on earth would the two of them need a private moment? So they can fight without witnesses?"

Sango is looking at us as we stand here staring at each other and I think I see the realization on her face. She tries to help Miroku urge Kagome back into Kaede's hut but it's not going well at all. Looking directly over at three of them, I have to chuckle at their antics and when I face you again you put your lips to mine.

My heart stops.

Their chatter stops.

Hell the world feels like it stops.

I'm ok with that, I don't care if it never starts up again…but it does and the first sound I hear is a high-pitched gasp and a thud. Our lips part and you're smiling at me as your thumb rubs my cheek.

"I think she figured it out," you say with a smirk.

I look over and I see Sango fanning a passed out Kagome.

"I tried my best to get her back in the hut, you heard me I did. I tried hard!!" Miroku shouts over at us.

"Yeah I know you did, Houshi and I appreciate that, but I'm looking at the bright side."

"Bright side?" Sango asks.

"Yeah this way I get to skip the long and uncomfortable conversation."

Miroku laughs and Sango just shakes her head.

"So now what, Inuyasha?" You ask me.

"Now we go get that privacy Miroku was trying to give us earlier."

"I like the way you think."


End file.
